Heavens Thunder
by Infinitystarx
Summary: Lucy and Alice sisters, twins and now exorcists
1. the black order

Lucy Demarcho sighed as she stared out of the window, of the speeding train. Opposite her sat her twin sister, Alice reading another one of her science books.

"hey Ali how long is this going to take?" the dark haired girl asked, brushing her waist length black hair over her left shoulder and closing her bright blue eyes in annoyance. He sister raised her emerald green eyes from the pages of her book, and smiled at her twin.

"Not long I don't think" she answered, quietly looking back down at her book.

"I'm so bored" Lucy complained, lying on her back and resting her head on her crossed arms on the red seat below her.

The two girls had been travelling for two days now, heading towards the place that would become their new home, the black order. As the train speeded towards the station, two boys stood in the sunlight waiting for that same train to arrive bringing with it the two newest recruits to their organisation.

"So we're waiting for twins right?" the red haired boy asked his younger companion, shielding his eyes from the bright sunshine.

"yes, Lucy and Alice Demarcho" the silver haired boy answered, stepping back against the wall of the station building and folding his arms, across his black covered chest.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" the taller boy asked, getting impatient to see what these two young ladies actually looked like.

"Calm down Lavi they will be here soon" the shorter boy said with a laugh, Lavi sighed and leant against the wall as well.

"I know Allen, aren't you curious though?" the younger boy nodded, smiling.

The truth was the order hadn't had any new recruits for a long time, so it was indeed interesting for the two to finally have some. Finally the train pulled into the station and whistled, allowing the steam to billow out of its engine. Inside Lucy and Alice gathered their belongings which consisted of a case each along with Lucy's bag which held all of her important things as she called them, but in actuality they weren't all that important to anyone other than her. The two girls exited the train, and breathed in the summer air.

"Finally" Lucy exclaimed, dropping her bags and removing her short black jacket to reveal a deep red tank top, she tied her jacket around her waist covering up her black studded belt, which wrapped around black trousers. Her sister was dressed more girly, with a pink jumper and darker pink skirt, ending with knee length brown boots. The twins looked around the station until their eyes rested on two boys wearing black coats with a cross emblem on them.

"guess they are our escorts" Alice said, picking her bags up and walking towards the two boys, standing near the wall of the station building, Lucy waited a second before following her sister. Watching the boys carefully she determined that they looked friendly enough, so decided that they deserved a friendly greeting.

The twin's walked towards the two boys, now standing in the sunlight awaiting their approach. Alice, the older twin, reached the boys first and greeted them with a smile and a handshake, Lucy however leant her arm on her shorter sister's shoulder and smiled at the two before her.

"So you two are exorcists?" Lucy asked, looking from the shorter, white haired boy to the taller obviously older red head.

"Yes, how did you know?" the red head said playfully, Lucy smirked and poked his chest wear the cross emblem was stitched to his coat.

"That's how, idiot" she retorted.

"Lavi don't start a fight with them, this soon" the shorter boy said, shaking his head.

"My name is Allen, and this is Lavi" the boy introduced, Alice nodded.

"Lucy and Alice" Lucy replied pointing to herself and her twin.

"You two look a lot alike" Lavi said, as they walked into the station building and out the other side in the street.

"We're twins" Alice replied, from one side of the red head.

"Not identical though" Lucy finished her sisters sentence from the other side of the taller boy.

"I see"

The four of them walked for what seemed like hours to Lucy who was still tired from the train journey, she really hated trains they always made her so sleepy. Eventually however they finally reached the Black orders doors.

"Finally, why the hell is this place so high up, and it's kind of creepy looking don't you think?" Lucy complained, linking her arm with her sisters, nervously.

"Don't worry it's really not all that scary, as long as you don't anger yu" Lavi replied with a laugh.

"Who's yu?" Lucy asked the boy.

"You'll know him when you see him, just look for the guy who's always in a bad mood"

"oh and don't do anything to leenalee or her brother might set his robots on you" Lavi kept on talking even as the doors opened behind him, Lucy gave Allen a confused look and just shrugged his shoulders smiling.

"Welcome back Allen, Lavi" a young girl, slightly shorter that Lucy with long pigtails, stood in the doorway, grinning at the two returning exorcists.

"Are these two the new exorcists?" she asked, Allen.

"Yes, this is Alice and Lucy Demarcho, Alice, Lucy this is Leenalee" Alice shook the younger girl's hand, smiling, while Lucy just nodded in the girls' direction. She was too distracted by the huge building and all the people in it to make any real effort in greeting the girl, she figured she'd have plenty of time for that later. Moments after the doors closed behind the four teenagers, they saw someone heading towards them, he didn't look too happy either.

"Hey yu, heading off again good luck!" Lavi shouted to the oncoming boy, the long haired teenager stopped midstride in front of Lavi and turned in him.

"What did I tell you, don't call me by my first name!" the boy warned, but Lavi just smiled amused at the fact that his friend still reacted that way to his jokes.

"Out of my way" the Japanese boy ordered, before pushing past Lavi and Allen and heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to say hello to our new recruits?" Lavi asked, but the long haired boy just walked out of the order in a huff and headed off to his next assignment.

"Yu?" Lucy asked, smiling, Lavi nodded laughing.

"Why don't I show you to your rooms and then you can meet everyone if you want" Leenalee said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan" Lucy answered.

"See you later guys" she said, smiling at Allen and Lavi and leaving them at the door to follow leenalee.

As they followed Leenalee up stairs and a long corridors, Lucy took in her surroundings the building was huge, it didn't look nearly as big from the outside. But it was still rather creepy, with its candles and pillars.

"This is your room and Alice yours is next door" Leenalee said, stopping outside two wooden doors.

"I'll leave you to unpack when you're done if you follow the corridor down you'll find the stairs and the cafeteria is at the bottom there, I'll be in there" the girl explained, opening the two doors for the twins before leaving the same way she had explained to the girls.

"Well see you in a bit" Lucy said to her twin who was already standing in the doorway of her new room.

"Ok" Alice replied and disappeared into the room, Lucy entered her own room and closed the door behind her, she looked around the room. The walls were painted light pink, Lucy frowned.

"Ugh pink, guess I'll have to redecorate it" she said to herself, throwing her suitcase on the bed along with her bag and jacket. The searched the room for more changes she would have to make.

"The bed needs moving to the wall, the walls need redecorating, the sheets need changing, and I need a bigger mirror" she listed, grabbing her notebook and pen from her small black bag, which lay on the bed. She noted down her list before dropping the book and pen on the desk which stood opposite her bed.

"Hey Lucy, are you done yet?" she heard her twins voice from behind the door, before it opened and Alice walked in.

"Hey help me move this" she said to her sister, pointing to the bed which was standing in the centre of the floor.

"Why?" Lucy sighed.

"I want it next to the wall, you know I can't sleep without my back against the wall" she replied, her sister nodded and stood at the end of the bed. They pushed the bed as far as it would go, until it was underneath the window and next to the wall.

"Thanks" Lucy sat on the bed and placed her case on the floor.

"Have you already unpacked that was fast" Alice laughed.

"Well, my room is perfect I don't need to change it at all" her eyes glittered as she explained, she looked extremely happy to be in the order at last.

"Ok, then guess I should unpack too" Lucy said, sighing.

The only thing worse than trains on any journey was having to unpack when she got there, it was so annoying.

"I'll help you" Alice offered, kneeling down to her twins' suitcase and opening it.

"Ok, you hand me my stuff and I'll put it away"

After ten minutes all of Lucy's things were safely in the set of draws which stood next to her desk, and the twins were sitting, side by side on Lucy's bed.

The girls sat in silence for a while, side by side. Until a knock at the door made them both jump in unison.

"Can I come in?" Leenalee's voice came from the other side of the dark wooden door seconds after she knocked.

"Come in!" Lucy called, as Alice stood and opened the door for the younger girl to enter.

"So are you ready for your tour?" Leenalee asked, with a happy grin, Alice nodded.

"Sure" Lucy replied, standing from the bed and following her sister to the door.

The twins followed Leenalee out of the door and down the hallway.

"These rooms here are all the sleeping quarters, but I'm sure you know that" Leenalee explained cheerfully. Lucy walked in silence, quickly getting bored with the tour. She ran her hand along the wall as she walked trying to keep focused on the girl who was leading them.

"as I said before at the bottom of the stairs is the cafeteria" the young pig tailed girl explained as they walked down the stairs, Alice and Leenalee in front and Lucy trailing behind, still running her hand along the wall. As they reached the bottom of the stone staircase they met with a familiar red head.

"Hey enjoying your tour?" Lavi asked, grinning happily.

"Yes thank you" Alice replied, Lucy just nodded even though she knew her expression was less than enthusiastic about the whole thing.

"The cafeteria's over there and down there is the science department where my brother works"

Alice's face lit up at the sound of the word science, and Lucy sighed.

"You want to check out the science stuff don't you?" Lucy asked her sister, Alice nodded happily grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright I'll show you" Leenalee said, smiling.

"Are you coming too?" Lucy shook her head.

"No think I'll go eat, I'm starving" she replied.

"I was actually heading there myself" Lavi said suddenly, grinning at Lucy she returned the smile and nodded towards him.

"Let's go then" she said, heading towards the cafeteria with the taller red head in tow.

As the two walked into the huge cafeteria, the first this Lucy noticed was the mountain of food in front of one white haired young boy.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi called from across the room, he shouted so loud that people nearby stopped eating and looked around to see who had shouted.

"Is he really going to eat all that?" Lucy asked her companion looking confused, Lavi laughed.

"Yeah, he eats a lot for a short guy" Lucy laughed walking over to the table filled with food.

"Hey Shorty" she greeted, causing Allen to look up from his food and frown.

"Please call me Allen" he said quietly returning his attention to the plate of food before him.

"Sorry Allen" she said, giggling at the reaction from the boy, beside him she could hear the taller red head laughing quietly. The two sat down at the table opposite Allen watching him consume the entire mountain of food laid out on the table before him.

"So you're hungry?" Lavi asked, turning to Lucy.

"Yeah" she noticed how the red head never stopped smiling, he was very easy to be around it was almost like she'd known him a lot longer than half a day.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Jerry, he's the chef around here" Lavi stood and Lucy followed, they walked down the centre of the cafeteria to a square whole in the wall were a man could be seen cooking happily.

"Lavi, welcome back!" the darker skinned man greeted from inside the kitchen.

"And who's this pretty young lady?" Lucy blushed slightly at being called pretty, smiling.

"I'm Lucy Demarcho" she introduced herself, smiling at the chef cheerfully.

"So what can I get you, I'll cook anything you want" Jerry said, looking expectant.

"Anything really?" Lucy tilted her head to the left, as the chef nodded.

"Ok then I'll have miso soup and rice please"

"Is that all?" jerry asked, Lucy nodded.

"Thought you were starving?" Lavi said.

"I was exaggerating" Lucy admitted her eyes not leaving the kitchen, she was fascinated by the chef preparing the food, it was the same whenever she would see her mother or sister cook she was mesmerised by it. Before long the dishes were placed on the counter before her, and Jerry smiled.

"Thank you" Lucy picked up her food and left the counter heading back to the table were Allen sat, the table nearly clear of food. Lucy was stunned they had only been away from the table a few minutes.

"Wow you eat fast" Allen looked up from his last dish and smiled, his mouth full of food.

"Allen's weapon is a parasite type so he has to eat a lot to keep up his strength" Lavi explained as the two sat down. Lucy immediately started eating, glad to finally have something other than the horrible train food she had eaten earlier.

"Hey Lucy" Lucy jumped hearing the sound of her sister across the room calling to her, she turned to see her twin returning with Leenalee from the science department.

"Hey sis"

" How was the science stuff?" Lucy asked with her mouth full of rice, as her twin walked to the table and sat down next to Lavi, Leenalee sat next to Allen nodding in greeting.

"Great" Alice said, grinning broadly at her twin sister.

After Lucy had finished her meal, she yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"You look tired" Alice said, concerned.

"Guess I am" Lucy replied, yawning again.

"I'm going to sleep for a while" she said, standing from the table and smiling at her twin.

"Have a good nap sis" Alice answered, waving at her sister.

"Do you remember the way?" Lavi called after Lucy, she stopped turned and smiled sheepishly at the taller boy.

"Not exactly" she admitted, folding her arms across her chest, Lavi laughed slightly.

"I'll show you" he said, taking the lead back up the stairs and along the corridor to her room.

"Well can you remember now" Lucy nodded, hesitantly she really wasn't good with direction her twin was the one with all the map reading skills.

"Thanks for helping me" Lucy said, smiling at the red head before opening her door and leaving the red head in the corridor. Once she was inside Lucy closed the door and dropped onto her bed, she pushed herself back until she hit the wall and closed her eyes trying to fall into a deep sleep. Eventually she did fall asleep but it wasn't a peaceful sleep like she had hoped for, it was plagued with dreams of her home, her mother, lying in the hospital dying, her father long gone.

Lucy tossed and turned in her sleep, dreams making her unsettled, and she woke with tears in her eyes, and sweat on her brow.

"Just a dream" she sighed, wiping her forehead and shaking her head slowly. The girl sat up in her bed and untied her long dark hair, letting it fall round her shoulders, she looked out of the window next to her and sighed again, it was already dark out.

"Night? Wow I was asleep a long time" Lucy stood from her bed and looked at the clock, hanging on the wall of her room.

"10:00pm" Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes, the walls of the room seemed boring somehow and she decided she needed a change of scenery. She left her room, closing the door behind her and walked down the stairs heading towards the cafeteria. The black order was almost empty, aside from the odd exorcists coming back from their missions and the few science department staff running errands for their chief.

"hey Lucy!" she heard a familiar voice shouting to her from behind, and turned round to see Lavi running towards her holding a pile of books in his arms and a grin on his face.

"Hey Lavi, what's with the books" Lucy asked, smiling at her new found friend.

"Homework" Lavi sighed scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"You heading to the cafeteria?" Lavi asked, Lucy nodded.

"I'll join you" Lavi replied. They walked into the cafeteria and sat down opposite each other at the nearest table, the room was empty apart from a few finders and scientists.

"Why are you up so late?" the red head asked curiously, Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep" she took one of the books from the pile next to Lavi and opened it at a random page, the language inside was one she didn't understand and she studied it confusion in her face. She heard Lavi laugh and she looked up at him frowning.

"It's Latin" he explained, as Lucy returned the book to its place and folded her arms, slightly annoyed that it was something she couldn't read.

"You can read Latin?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, plus a bunch of other languages too" Lucy raised her eyebrows, impressed that this goofy looking kid new more than one language.

"I see"

"Can you speak any other languages besides English?" Lavi asked, Lucy nodded hesitantly.

"Well I can speak German kind of, and I know some Japanese" Lavi whistled.

"Wow, so you're not just a pretty face then" Lucy blushed at being called pretty Causing Lavi to smile amused at her reaction.

"Wait a minute you thought I was stupid!" Lucy frowned angrily, at the notion of being called stupid, Lavi shook his head quickly looking nervous.

"No no no that's not what I meant at all, I never thought you were stupid" he explained, still shaking his head frantically, Lucy started laughing.

"Man you freak out quick" she said between laughing and trying to catch her breath. Lucy was starting to relax around Lavi, he was easy to talk to and made her laugh which in her mind was a great thing.

"Back to work" Lavi said sighing, and looking sadly at the pile of books beside him.

"Who gave you them anyway?" Lucy asked, as Lavi took the first book from the pile and opened it to the first page.

"Bookman, I'm his apprentice and he seems to think I don't need sleep" Lavi explained without looking up from his book, Lucy nodded. She took the silence to scan the room, she counted three men in white and one sitting at the back of the cafeteria with his back to them. He was wearing the exorcists uniform and his long dark pony tail looked vaguely familiar to Lucy, she studied the boy a while before she realised who it was.

"Isn't that Yuu?" she asked Lavi pointing to the back of the room, Lavi looked up and followed the direction Lucy was looking before he nodded.

"although I wouldn't call him that, unless you want him to hate you" Lucy smirked getting an idea, it was always fun to annoy people but she decided she should see if the boy named Yuu was pleasant to her first.

"What shall I call him then?" she asked standing from her chair.

"Kanda" Lucy nodded and headed over to the table where Kanda was sitting eating in peace, she took the seat next to him and sat down.

"Hi I'm Lucy, your Kanda right?" she introduced, smiling at him. He didn't look up he just nodded.

"Nice to meet you" again the boy nodded without speaking.

"You know it's only nice that you should speak when you're spoken to" this time Kanda looked up at her and glared.

"I'm eating, kindly leave me alone" he said, Lucy smirked.

"Fine see you later Yuu" she stood before she finished her sentence and walked away as she said his first name, she walked towards Lavi's table holding back laughter as she heard Kanda stand behind her. She heard his footsteps follow her to the table where she sat down opposite Lavi once again, giggling to herself.

"Oh no what did you do?" Lavi asked, concerned and more than slightly scared by the thought of Kanda's wrath.

"You told her my first name didn't you?" Kanda shouted flattening his hands on the table and glaring at Lavi who leant back in his chair and held up his hands in surrender.

"I did, but I told her not to call you by it I swear" Kanda turned on Lucy at this, glaring into her emerald eyes. Lucy threw a glare at Lavi for selling her out before standing once again to face the dark haired Japanese boy.

"Don't call me that again" the boy warned, stepping closer to her.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, she sounded confident but in fact she was nervous, the boy was quite intimidating up close.

"Because I said so" Kanda replied.

"hey now, calm down Yuu, Lucy" Lavi said, once again making him the object of Kanda's anger, who placed his hand on his sword and glared at the red head, Lavi in turn just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You win" he said, hoping that would calm the other boy down. Kanda turned to Lucy again, removing his hand from his sword.

"Don't call me that again, unless you want to die" and with that he turned and stormed back to his seat to finish his meal. Lucy sat back down next to Lavi and breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at the other boy.

Lucy sat with Lavi for another two hours before she started yawning again, and rested her head on her arms which were folded on the table before her. She stayed there like that for a while before Lavi dropped his book on the floor, with a crash making Lucy jump.

"Sorry" Lavi apologised quickly seeing Lucy frown at him, she smiled and stood from her chair.

"I guess I should go to bed" she said, stretching her arms above her head.

She looked down at Lavi and noticed him staring at her, as she arched her back and yawned. She could practically see the hearts in his eyes and she blushed slightly.

"Goodnight" Lucy said, walking away from the boy still sitting at the table.

"night lulu" Lavi replied waving in her direction a huge grin on his face, Lucy stopped a second noticing the new nickname the red head had given her, but she shrugged it off feeling her eyes getting heavy. She walked slowly down the corridor towards her room, dragging her hand along the wall as she walked. Her door was a welcome sight when she finally reached it, and the inside of the room was just as inviting. Lucy shut the door behind her and threw her boots from her feet, into the corner of the room, her jeans followed onto the floor before she dropped herself onto the bed, falling asleep quickly.


	2. uniforms

Lucy woke to the sound of her door being knocked, slowly but loudly. She sighed and sat up on her bed, covering her legs with the white blanket which lay on her bed.

"What?" Lucy shouted to the closed door, she was very annoyed that she had been woken up. The door opened with a creak and her twin sister poked her head through an apologetic expression on her face.

"sorry sis, it's time to get up now" Lucy sighed again, gesturing for her sister to come in the room and close the door behind her, Alice obeyed and stepped inside, clicking the door shut behind her.

"Sorry" she whispered, Lucy smiled and stood from the bed dropping the blanket to the floor and walking over to her dresser. She got dressed and stood in front of her twin with an expectant look.

"How do I look?" she asked, Alice scanned Lucy's appearance, from her knee length combat boots, to her black and blue thigh length socks. She smiled when she saw the dark red mini skirt, held in place by a studded belt. Above that she wore her favourite red tank top and matching gloves.

"Nice" Alice replied, but she grimaced when she saw Lucy's hair.

"Your hair is a mess" Alice laughed, pulling her twins arm and guiding her over to the bed where she sat behind her with a brush and hair tie.

"Thanks" Lucy said, as her sister finished tying her hair back and stood from the bed once more.

"Ok, breakfast!" Lucy said enthusiastically, Alice giggled at her sister's cheery face before the two of them left the room and walked down the stairs side by side.

The cafeteria was loud and filled with people, Lucy looked around for a spare table and noticed Lavi and Allen sitting across the room eating quietly, Leenalee was walking towards them but stopped when Lucy called out to her.

"Leenalee! Morning!" Leenalee turned round and waved at the twins smiling, the girls followed Leenalee to the table were the boys sat.

"Good morning Lulu" Lavi greeted, Allen smiled his mouth full of food.

"Morning, mind if we join you?" Lavi shook his head quickly.

"No of course not" he replied, Lucy grinned and the twins sat down, opposite the boys and Leenalee.

After they had fetched their breakfast and returned to the table, the twins separated as it would seem. Lucy was more inclined to talking to the boys, whereas Alice preferred to keep her conversation to Leenalee.

"You two should get your uniforms soon" Lavi explained to Lucy who had finished eating.

"We should go and ask Komui when, I'll show you if you want" Lucy nodded.

"Sounds good" Lucy noticed that Lavi still had a pile of books next to him, it seemed to have grown I size since the night before.

"You're still working?" she asked Lavi nodded sadly, frowning.

"I have a solution for that" Lucy said, smirking Lavi tilted his head in confusion.

"Throw them away" she explained, reaching for the top book she took it and turned it over in her hand.

"History, boring" she complained dropping it back on the table and smiling at Lavi, who laughed before returning the book to its place on top of the pile.

"I can't throw them away unfortunately" Lucy stood from her chair and pushed it beneath the table in front of her, before leaning her hands on it and smiling at Lavi.

"Why don't you show me the science department, those two will be ages I can tell" she said, looking to her sister and the younger girl who were in deep conversation next to her, Allen meanwhile was too engrossed in his meal to notice anything else.

"Sure, ok" Lavi grinned and stood quickly from his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process ,Lucy laughed at him and walked away shaking her head.

"Hey wait up Lulu!" he called after her, catching her arm in his, Lucy blushed slightly but didn't remove her arm from his she merely raised her other hand and clasped her hands together.

"So where is it then?" she asked, noticing how Lavi had slowed down slightly, he seemed in a daze but he snapped out of it when she spoke again.

"Earth to Lavi hello" the red head jumped, looking at Lucy with a surprised look.

"What?"

"Where is the science department?" Lucy asked.

"Oh this way"

The pair walked for a long time before they reached the science department, they could hear crashes and bangs coming from the department before they even reached the door.

"Guess Komui's been inventing again" Lavi said, looking slightly concerned.

"Is he that bad at it?" Lucy asked, and as if to answer her question, there came a huge crash before a cloud of smoke coming from the science room. Lucy gasped and ran into the room, followed by Lavi.

"Sir, what was that?" Lucy heard someone shout from across the room, before another crash echoed then silence.

"Well done Kanda" Lucy smirked at the name she heard, thinking she would get another chance to annoy the Japanese boy, but he rushed past her and out of the door before she could even say hello to him.

"Oh Lucy, Lavi good morning" Komui stood in the middle of the department holding a mug of coffee with a cute pink rabbit on the front.

"What was that?" Lavi asked, causing Komui to look upset and slightly angry.

"That was his newest robot, fortunately Kanda was here or we would have all been squished for sure." A taller man, with spiky brown hair stepped forward, and explained the situation to the two exorcists.

"Oh I see" Lavi said, laughing. Lucy just stood there completely confused by it all.

"So what brings you two to the science department?" Komui asked regaining his composure and straightening his glasses.

"reever clear this mess up while I talk to the exorcists" he commanded the man next to him who in return yawned and stomped off across the room in search of a broom.

"so?" Komui returned his attention to the two teens before him, looking expectantly at Lavis hammer holstered at his side.

"need a tune up?" he asked looking rather like a mad scientist, Lavi shook his head quickly.

"no thank you, actually Lulu wants to know when she will get her uniform" the red head explained, Komui thought for a moment before answering, sipping his coffee as he did so.

"as a matter of fact I have them already." Komui rushed off into another room which adjoined the one they were in, and returned with a box in his hands.

"here, yours and Alice's uniforms, take care of them" Lucy took the box from the scientist.

"this is heavy" she complained, as the two exorcists left the science department with a short thank you.

"want me to carry it for you?" Lavi offered but Lucy shook her head she wasn't really one to rely on people and it wasn't that heavy anyway. After a while they reached Lucy's door and she sighed opening it and dropping the box on the floor.

"wait here" she said to Lavi who nodded, she closed the door and opened the box. Inside her uniform looked to nice to wear. It consisted of thigh length black boots, and matching shorts., a silver grey top and the official exorcists black coat, all of it detailed with silver lines and finished off with the cross emblem stitched to the chest of her jacket. Lucy changed quickly and spun round to see herself, she grinned loving every bit of the outfit and glad that there wasn't any pink anywhere. After taking one last look down she opened the door and stepped out, Lavi jumped not hearing her leave the room and looked over at her from the other side of the corridor.

"wow, suits you" he said with a whistle Lucy's smile grew and she spun round again.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, Lavi laughed.

"don't get too excited now" he said.


	3. marching orders

After the twins had received their uniforms the next few weeks had been pretty uneventful. Lavi had become their personal tour guide and had shown the two of them everywhere in the order they had met most of the people who worked for the order, even hevlaska who had scared Alice and almost received a shot to the head from Lucy, it had taken Komui, Lavi and Allen to calm her down. The results from that encounter had pleased Komui eighty percent from Lucy and seventy from her twin, of course the girls didn't really understand it all but it had pleased everyone else so it seemed good.

And so after two months at the order the day came when the twins were sent on their first mission. They had been woken early by Leenalee, an event which had annoyed Lucy to no end.

"Cheer up sis" the older twin said, as the two of them sat in Komui's office waiting for their escort and instructions.

"Did you want me, Komui?" Allen walked in from behind were the girls were sitting, Komui nodded looking very serious, it really didn't suit him.

"Yes Allen please sit down." Allen did as he was asked, and sat next to Alice on the three seated sofa.

"We have a mission for you three, I thought it best you two go with Allen for your first one"

Lucy's frown turned into a grin when she heard she was finally going to get to do something other than training and listening to Allen and Kanda arguing, Alice meanwhile looked slightly nervous and concerned.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked, taking the notes from the chief and passing them to the other two exorcists.

"Actually not Far from here, just across the border to a town called..."

"Silver cross" Lucy read from the top of the page, Komui nodded.

"Yes, there is something happening in that town, it seems it's been winter in that town for ten years now."

"And you think it might be innocence?" Allen was busy reading through the information he had been given while he spoke.

"I do, we sent a finder out to see what was going on and he confirmed that several AKUMA have been spotted near the area, so it's very possible innocence is the cause of this"

Lucy finished reading her notes and dropped them on her lap, looking up happily at the chief waiting for the order for them to leave.

"Now don't be too enthusiastic, Lucy before you leave I want you to pack for at least a week's journey, I did say it's not far but it's far enough" Komui explained, as Lucy stood and prepared to leave the office.

"I got it, when do we leave?" she asked.

"As soon as you're ready" Komui smiled at Lucy's enthusiasm.

"kay, I'll meet you guys by the doors" she said before running out of the room and down the corridor, meanwhile Alice and Allen still sat reading in the office.

"Is it going to be dangerous?" Alice asked looking very nervous Allen smiled at her.

"don't worry, we'll be fine I promise" Alice relaxed a little but still felt uneasy about going, even the fact that her sister would be with her didn't free her from her fear.

"I guess we better get ready" Allen said finally standing from the sofa and heading out of the room, Alice followed quickly bowing to Komui before running after Allen. When they reached Alice's room, they noticed Lucy's door was wide open and the sounds of her walking up and down and throwing things on the bed could be heard from inside, Alice poked her head in to see her sister sitting on her case trying to close it.

"Sis we don't need that much, we won't be away for long" Lucy frowned at her sister, and went back to trying to close the case. Alice sighed and left her twin to it, she entered her own room and waved to Allen who left to get his own case. Alice only packed what she knew she would need it took her only a few minutes to pack before she found her scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Come on wonderland!" Lucy shouted from the corridor to her sister, Alice sighed at the nickname her twin had given her. As she left the room she saw Lucy standing in her uniform without a coat.

"You do realise it's going to be cold" Alice explained, trying to convince her twin to get something warmer.

"I like the cold" Lucy replied, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Fine freeze then" Alice replied, returning the gesture. At that moment Allen appeared and laughed at the two arguing in the corridor.

"I just heard that Lavi will be coming as well" Allen said, Lucy nodded smiling before grabbing her case and marching off down the corridor.

"Wait a minute!, I haven't told you everything yet!" Allen shouted but the younger girl was already down the stairs and heading for the front doors. Allen sighed and ran after the girl followed by Alice who was giggling to herself, she knew from experience that once Lucy got something in her head nothing would stop her from getting it as fast as she could. The two exorcists finally caught up with Lucy who had ran into Lavi on her way down the stairs and was now sitting on the floor rubbing her head, while Lavi laughed and held out his hand to help her up.

"That's what you get for rushing" Alice scolded her younger sister, before laughing at the expression on Lucy's face she looked completely confused.

"Don't laugh at me wonderland!" Lucy warned as she stood from the floor and glared at her sister.

"Sorry Lulu" Alice replied, not wishing to anger her sister anymore than she already was.

"ok then off we go" Lavi said happily, following Allen out of the order not via the front doors but down a flight of stone stairs and onto a boat which waited at the bottom.

"Wait a second you mean we climbed that huge mountain for nothing, we could have used this way?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

"Yep" Lavi, said from behind her.


	4. first mission

The journey to Aryell took a day by train, and by the time they arrived Lucy had asked Alice over fifty times how long it would take and it was starting to annoy the older girl. Taking this into account Lucy had gone onto trying to steal Timcampy from Allen but she was failing terribly, the little golem was very good at evading capture by landing in the highest place possible and staying there for good.

"Lucy look the station" Alice said suddenly to her sister who was standing on her seat and reaching up to the luggage area in order to grab Timcampy but just before she managed to catch him he flew away and she fell backwards as the train shuddered to a stop. Alice giggled to herself as Lucy was thrown from her seat and landed on Lavi across the cabin with a crash.

"Ouch sorry" she said blushing slightly at the fact she was sitting in his lap, he just grinned and shook his head.

"Were here" Alice exclaimed excitedly, standing and retrieving her suitcase from the over head compartment, she dropped hers on the seat and reached for Lucy's.

"Thanks" Lucy took her suitcase from her twin and left the train as fast as she could; ready to see what the new town looked like. She wasn't disappointed the town was situated in the middle of the countryside, and was surrounded by a forest on one side, it was really peaceful.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous" she said, feeling the cool breeze rustling her hair. It was the kind of place she could imagine horses running freely through the forest.

"First thing we should do is find somewhere to sleep, then we can investigate" Allen suggested, although from the information they had received it didn't look like winter, the sun was shining and birds flew over head whistling happily.

"Strange, did the chief get it wrong?" Lavi mused to himself, following the other three into the station building, as they walked through the building it seemed to get colder and colder the nearer they got to the door, and when they opened it, it was clear why. On the other side of the station a blizzard was blowing, throwing snow and high winds at the little town. Lucy shivered regretting not bringing her coat but she wasn't going to admit that Alice was right so she just shrugged it off and continued walking.

"This place looks like somewhere good to stay" Allen stopped outside a small, homely looking building with warm lights flooding the rooms. The four entered the building, and the warmth hit them.

"Good morning, what will it be today?" an older woman standing behind a desk asked as the four teenagers walked into the room bringing with them a cold wind.

"Four rooms please" Allen answered, smiling at the woman.

"I'm sorry but we only have two rooms left" the woman explained apologetically, Allen looked back at the other three before returning to the woman.

"That's fine" he replied, with a warm smile the woman nodded and left from behind the desk and led the four up the stairs opposite the desk.

"These two are free" she explained, stopping between two doors opposite each other.

Lucy promptly chose the right hand side room for herself and her twin, opening the door and going inside, leaving the boys in the corridor.

"Huh this room is tiny!" Lucy complained, noticing that there were twin beds but they were so close together they might as well have been one double bed, the only gap between the beds was a tiny table, with a lamp in the centre. The only other furniture in the room was a small set of draws and a mirror above them. The younger girl claimed the bed which was pushed against the wall, below the window and dropped her case on the pale sheets and sat on top of it.

"It'll do" she said with a sigh, smiling at her sister.

"Its...cosy" Alice muttered placing her own case on the other bed and sitting next to it.

"Hey you girls ready" the twins heard a voice from outside the door and looked to see Allen and Lavi standing in the corridor grinning at them. The girls jumped from their beds and left the room closing the door behind them.

"So where to first?" Lucy asked, the boys.

"Well we should probably ask the owner of this place if they've noticed anything strange besides the weather that is" Lavi explained all the time grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds good" Lucy answered linking her arm with her twin and walking down the stairs.

After talking with the owner of the inn, who had explained when the weather had changed and that she hadn't noticed any other strange goings on besides that. Allen suggested that the group split up to search the town for clues. Lucy and Alice ended up together as Alice didn't want to leave her younger sister alone, even though it was obvious to everyone that Lucy was the more confident one.

"So sis, which way?" Lucy asked as the twins reached a cross roads, Alice looked down each of the four roads with a blank expression, they had thought they had gone round in circle but neither of the girls had seen this place before.

"Erm left?" Alice answered still looking confused, Lucy sighed looking left then right.

"Alright, left it is then" the two took the left road, arms still linked they walked slowly always on their guard in case of an attack. However they hadn't realised that someone or rather something had been following them for some time and it was getting closer.

"This is a long road" Lucy complained as they walked, the street was lined with houses on either side of them. And they had been walking for at least ten minutes without a sign that the road even had an end to it.

"I'm sure it doesn't go on forever" Alice reassured, but her attention was grabbed by a shadow she saw behind her.

"Lulu I think were being followed" she whispered to her sister leaning closer to her, Lucy looked back but couldn't see anything.

"I don't see anyone" she said confused, but Alice didn't relax she could feel something watching her from a distance she stopped in her tracks forcing her sister to stop as well.

"There's definitely something following us" she insisted, staring down the road they had just walked down, Lucy sighed and walked into the middle of the road.

"Nothing here!" she shouted spinning round.

However when Lucy faced her twin once again she saw an expression of complete and utter terror, as the older girl stared not at her sister but past her.

"What's with the face?" Lucy asked, but her question was answered by something picking her up and throwing her against the wall of the house behind her twin, Lucy screamed as her body hit the stone with a deafening crash.

"Lucy!" she could hear her sisters screams as she struggled to get her pistol from its holster but the monster held her tightly against the stone stopping her from moving.

"Alice! Kill it!" she shouted to her sister who was frozen in fear behind the monster, Lucy's voice seemed to wake the blonde girl from her fear and she nodded. She slid one of her hairpins from the fringe of her hair and held it above her head.

"Innocence activate" she whispered under her breath, her innocence obeyed and in place of her hairpins now hung a whip, twice her height in length and glowing a pale blue colour.

"Wonderland whip, destroy the Akuma" she said confidently as she swung the whip backwards and back towards the monster catching it around the neck. Alice pulled as hard as she could and the demon released her sister turning on her. Alice faltered slightly her confidence rapidly leaving her, but she stood strong and swung her whip again this time at the AKUMA's head but it dodged, barely moving.

"your fast, for an Akuma" Lucy said from behind it, it turned on her and grinned evilly something she had never seen any akuma do before, come to think of it this Akuma was a lot more humanlike in appearance than the others she had seen.

"You're no fun, exorcist" it hissed at her Lucy and Alice gasped in surprise.

"How are you able to speak?" Lucy demanded, the monster stepped back and took a bow.

"I am a level two, now die exorcists" the monster grabbed Lucy by the throat so fast that she dropped her twin pistols to the floor, it crashed her into the building once again. She whimpered as its grip tightened. Behind the monster Alice swung her whip again and again at the monster but it didn't budge it was like it didn't even notice her anymore.

"Not dead yet?" the monster hissed, Lucy smirked.

"Not yet, you monster" at this the Akuma released on of its hands from her throat and drove its claws into her side. Her scream was deafening, but only lasted seconds before her consciousness left her and the monster dropped her to the ground turning on Alice.

"Lucy!" Alice called but her sister didn't move.

"Your turn" the Akuma hissed, grinning at the shorter girl. Alice's fear was replaced with anger as she realised what had happened to her sister, and she charged the monster without thinking. She swung her whip over her head but before she could bring it down on the monster it grabbed it and lifted her into the air.

"Nice try" it said, before flinging her across the street and into the other building, glass rained down on the girl as she lay unmoving on the concrete, the Akuma started laughing looking between its two victims of the day. There was a crash as the sign above were Alice was lying broke free of its metal frame and crashed down onto Alice who was still lying unconscious.


	5. recovery

The girls lay unconscious for the longest time, before Allen and Lavi finally found them.

"Alice! Lucy?" Allen shouted as the two exorcists ran towards the scene of the fight which had rendered the twins unconscious. Lavi reached Lucy's side and knelt down beside her, she saw a long gash in the girls' side which she was losing a lot of blood from.

"she's still breathing!" lavi shouted across the street to Allen who was using his anti Akuma arm to lift the sign off the young girl beneath it, he knelt down at her side and placed his fingers on her neck. Feeling for a pulse, but he found none.

"How Alice?"Lavi asked coming up behind the boy, but Allen just shook his head and raised his hood.

"Oh no" Lavi whispered.

"Let's get Lucy home" Allen said in a monotone voice holding back his anger that he wasn't there to help the twins.

"Ok" Lavi checked Alice's pulse one last time before turning back to Allen.

"We should call Komui and have him pick Alice up" he said, not moving from his spot but the other boy didn't answer.

"Allen" Lavi placed a hand on the boys shoulder lightly.

"I'll call him" he whispered, sitting Lucy against the wall and going in search of a phone.

"Look after them" he said, without realising before walking off into the distance alone.

"Be careful Allen!" Lavi shouted after his friend, she sat next to Lucy looking towards Alice's body across the street. He leant his head back onto the stone and closed his eyes, feeling partly responsible for Alice's death but unable or unwilling to cry for her.

"Lavi" Allen's voice woke the red head from his trance and he looked up at his friend.

"What did he say?" he asked, Allen looked to Alice.

"he said, he'd send someone to get her, but we have to take Lucy back there isn't a hospital in this town and she needs medical attention and fast" the boy explained, Lavi nodded.

"I'll wait here" he said finally, Allen looked at his friend surprised.

"But Lavi..."

"I'll wait" he said cutting him off mid sentence, Allen sighed and nodded.

"Alright but be careful" Lavi saluted the young boy.

"Always am" he said quietly.

Allen gathered the other girl in his arms and after collecting their suitcases from the hotel they had slept in he boarded the train and headed back to the black order. Luckily for him there was a doctor sitting next to him on the train and he patched up Lucy's wounds for her while she lay sleeping on the seat opposite. But Allen was still worried, it had been hours now and she still hadn't woken up. The boy looked out of the window, wondering what he would say to Lucy once she did wake up how was he going to tell her that her sister was dead?. It wasn't going to be easy, covered his face with his hands as tears came to his eyes. The entire journey home took longer than it should have, it was like time was running slower since one of the twins was no longer with them. He wondered whether Lavi had met up with whoever Komui was sending to help yet and how his friend was feeling.

Finally after a day of travelling they reached the black order, Allen carried the unconscious Lucy into the order and was met with Komui and Leenalee along with some of the staff from the medical department.

"How is she?" Komui asked, Allen shook his head.

"She's been asleep for most of the day and she's lost a lot of blood" Komui took the girl from Allen and carried her down to the medical department where she was laid on a bed and the nurses took over treating her. Allen and Komui stood near the door both wearing the same expression of sadness.

"What happened?" Komui asked finally trying to break the silence.

"I don't know, I wasn't there" Allen replied, shaking his head Komui could tell by the boys' expression that he blamed himself for the incident.

"its not your fault" the scientist said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder Allen nodded even though he knew it was partly his fault, he was the one who suggested splitting up in the first place.

"Brother, I heard someone was injured" Leenalee said running into the medical room and stopping next to her brother.

"It's Lucy" Allen answered for the scientist, Leenalee gasped at the sight of the girl tears filling her eyes.

"Where's Alice?" she asked unaware of the devastating news, Allen shook his head and left the room as fast as he could raising his hood as he walked.

"Allen" Leenalee was confused by the boys reaction and was about to go after him but she was stopped by her brother.

"Leave him ,he's upset" he said in a sympathetic voice.

"What happened?" the girl asked, lowering her voice.

"We thing an Akuma attacked the girls while they were separated from Lavi and Allen, it killed Alice and left Lucy like this" her brother explained, Leenalee's eyes filled with tears and she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry" her brother said, taking his sister into his arms and holding her while she cried.

It wasn't like she had known Lucy and Alice for long, or at least not as long as Lavi or Allen or even Kanda but it still hurt when one of her friends died, when she wasn't there to help them.

"She should be ok now, she just needs to rest" one of the nurses said to Komui who still had his arms around his sister, he nodded not looking from his sisters saddened face.

"Thank you" he said as the nurses left the room leaving Komui and Leenalee alone with Lucy.

"We should let her rest" Komui said softly after a few minutes, Leenalee looked up at her brother with tear stained eyes and nodded slightly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get something hot to drink" he said with a smile as they left the room.


	6. Yue

Lucy tossed and turned in her bed, she could hear voices nearby but her mind was too far away to place any of them.

"She's waking up!" that voice was definitely familiar but she still couldn't place where it was from. She tried opening her eyes but they wouldn't obey, her whole body felt like she'd been hit by a train and her head ached.

"Lucy can you hear me?" another familiar voice if only she could open her eyes she would know who they were. She tried again to open her eyes, this time they obeyed but the light hit them and made them sting slightly for a second or two.

"Lucy, oh thank goodness your awake" Lucy' eyes focused and she saw four faces looking down at her with relieved expressions.

"Where am I?" she asked hesitantly, her head still aching and foggy.

"the black order" she could see where that voice came from, it was the red headed exorcist Lavi, standing next to him was Allen with Leenalee behind them. Komui meanwhile was hovering over her head and looking concerned.

"I'm ok" she reassured but as she tried to sit up Komui held her down gently.

"You need to rest" he said in an authorotative voice, Lucy sighed.

"Fine but at least tell me where Alice is" it was an innocent request but it made everyone of the faces before turn to ones of sympathy and sorrow.

"She is here right?" Lucy started worrying at the expressions she was receiving she couldn't imagine why they were all so sad though, she had left with her sister and she was convinced she returned with her as well.

"Could everyone give me a minute please I need to speak to Lucy alone" Komui ordered, pushing his glasses father up his nose and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Lucy.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Where is my sister?" still Komui stayed silent, trying to word what he was going to say properly.

"Tell me!" Lucy shouted feeling ignored and nervous Komui jumped at her outburst, but nodded anyway.

"Listen, Lucy your sister was injured severely from your battle, she lost a lot of blood more than you..." Lucy could see where this was going and started shaking her head furiously.

"No...this isn't happening she can't be"

"Your sister died Lucy" Komui confirmed what Lucy was thinking .

"No, you're lying!" she shouted tears running down her face.

"I'm not I wouldn't lie about this, I'm sorry" Lucy turned away from him, covering her face and crying, Komui placed his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and glared at him.

"Leave me alone" she said in a monotone voice, turning away from his again.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Alice..." Lucy cried and cried until she could no more, no one had even tried to see her since Komui had left. It was beginning to feel like everyone had abandoned her.

"Sister..."

Lucy cried herself to sleep that night, but her sleep wasn't peaceful she kept seeing those last seconds of Alice before the lights went out and she couldn't see anything. Waking up the next day was worse than her nightmares, to wake up and realise the nightmare was real and her twin wasn't with her anymore. Lucy wiped away the few remaining tears from her eyes and looked around the room she was in. In a small hospital room and it smelt like medicine and cleaning products.

"Lucy?" she heard someone knock the door softly before calling her name, Lucy stayed silent she really didn't want anyone in the room. She just didn't feel like talking to anyone and not only that she hadn't cried in front of anyone but her sister since her parents had left he life. The door creaked open to reveal Lavi holding a white bag in his hand, behind him was Allen and Leenalee.

"Lucy can we come in please" Lavi asked pleadingly, giving her his best shot at puppy dog eyes.

"No" Lucy answered turning away from them.

"But we brought you presents" Lavi protested Lucy sighed and the group took that as her way of saying. Sure come in and disrupt my time alone.

"I said no" she whispered more to herself, seeing as though no one else was listening to her anymore.

"we all went out and brought you something, to help you feel better" Leenalee explained, the girl looked like she too had been crying, and Allen barely looked at Lucy, however it seemed like Lavi was doing well, either that or he was really good at hiding his feelings.

"Here" Lavi brought out a card from the bag and passed it to Lucy, she read the front.

"to Lucy, get well soon" inside of the envelope the card had pretty blue flowers all over it with "get well soon" written in fancy lettering at the top, she opened the card and gasped slightly at the doodles inside. In the top corner was a picture of what seemed to be Timcampy, below that was a doodle of a badly drawn rabbit, and various other doodles which looked like a spider had gone crazy on the page.

"We got carried away" Lavi said scratching the back of his head, with a smile.

"Thank you" Lucy was starting to realise that these people actually did care about her.

"Oh wait here this too" Lavi gave her a small box, tied with a red ribbon.

"Your choker was broken so Komui remade it for you. He also checked the innocence inside it for you" Lucy opened the box, inside was a red velvet choker with a silver cross attached to it.

"Its beautiful" she whispered to herself as she took it from the box and turned it over in her hand. She placed it against her neck and fiddled with the clasp at the back but couldn't quite get it closed.

"Here allow me" Lavi offered taking the choker from her and gesturing for her to turn round.

"Thank you" Lucy did as she was told and turned her back on the red head, which brushed her hair over her shoulder and fastened the necklace around her neck. It was only then, when her hair was over her shoulder that she realised it was shorter than it had been.

"Did they cut my hair too?" Lucy asked slightly annoyed, the three before her nodded. Allen passed her a mirror and she stared into the reflections blue eyes not recognising the girl before her. This girl had silvery, white hair and her skin was paler than Lucy's.

"Is that really me?" she asked tilting her head to see if the reflection would follow, it did and she dropped the mirror in surprise.

"Its silver" she said to herself.

"The same thing happened to short stacks hair I hear" Lavi said causing Allen to frown.

"Its Allen!" he shouted, everyone started laughing except Lucy who just couldn't feel happy even when she was surrounded with friends.

"I need to get back to my room" she mused, staring into space.

"Well we can take you" Lavi offered.

"As long as the nurses say its ok" he continued, smiling at the girl. Lucy couldn't tell how the boy was truly feeling her seemed so care free, and that smile of his never left his face it was almost like he was hiding something.

"Good, I hate hospitals"

After twenty minutes of different nurses telling her what she shouldn't do for the next few days, Lucy was finally allowed back to her room.

"I'll take you to your room" Lavi offered with a smile, Lucy didn't answer she just nodded and walked away. The two of them walked in silence until they reached her door.

"I'm sorry about your sister" the red head said quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know" Lucy replied, not really knowing what to say. She turned to face Lavi and gave him her best fake smile hoping it would cheer him up enough so that he would leave her alone for a while, but it didn't fool him she wasn't even convinced herself.

"Don't pretend you're ok, if you're not" Lavi said seriously taking her by surprise by pulling her close and hugging her.

"I know you miss her, I do too" he whispered, Lucy froze her face turning red, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'll be ok" she said trying to step back to see his face, but he held her tightly it was hard to move at all. After a few seconds her loosened his grip and stepped back sighing.

"Let me know if you need anything" he said, finally realising she wanted to be alone for a while.

"Ok" he smiled before leaving her at the door to her room, she breathed a sigh and opened the door.

"Home sweet home" she whispered to herself.

The moment Lucy saw her twin's empty bed, the weight of her grief brought her to her knees, she sat there on the ground just staring into the empty room for the longest time. When she finally came out of her trance and stood, all she wanted to do was run, run away from everything. She changed out of her torn up uniform and threw it on her bed, redressing in her usual outfit. Red skirt and red matching top with gloves of the same colour which reached her elbows and her knee length boots, covering thigh length dark grey socks. She took one last look at the room before her, grabbed her black shoulder bag and left.

The order was busy so it was easy for Lucy to get out without being noticed by anyone, but what she didn't count on was that a certain golden golem was following her, she hadn't noticed him but he watched her as she left the order, before flying off to find his master.

Lucy ran and ran until she found herself in a small town at the foot of the mountain on which stood the black order. The buildings in the town were cosy looking and very inviting but Lucy wasn't interested, she walked down the street staring straight ahead clutching the strap of her bag close to her heart. She walked until she could no more and sat down in the doorway of what seemed to be an inn, there she sat staring at the passersby.

"what now?" she asked herself, she knew it wasn't a good idea to run away knowing she had no money and no way of getting to her home town from here, not to mention all of her belongings were still in the order. But Lucy just needed to get away for a while without anyone wanting to come with her, she could picture it now Lavi saying he would take her and then it ending in the whole group of them escorting her around town. Lucy shook her head to remove the image of the happy outing, it wasn't something she wanted or needed to see right now.

"Such a shame to see such a pretty face crying" a voice echoed, before its owner appeared before her. He was a short man wearing a top hat, and carrying what seemed to be an umbrella with a pumpkin on the top.

"Your sister? I can bring her back from you detestable god" the man said with a laugh, Lucy stood anger written all over her face.

"The millennium earl I presume" she said through her teeth, the earl seemed surprised that the girl knew who he was.

"I'm curious as to how you know my name?" he asked, stepping closer to her, Lucy stepped back nervously.

"She's an exorcist!" she heard Allen's voice shouting as he ran towards the tow of them, his anti AKUMA weapon already invoked.

"An exorcist?" the Earl tilted his head to the left, before letting out a hysterical laugh.

"This girl?" he laughed again, Lucy frowned but her entire body was shaking and couldn't move.

"Let us take care of it" another voice, Lucy looked to the two exorcists who had appeared to help her.

"How did you..." she started but her head began to ache and she leant against the wall raising her hand to her head.

"Lulu you ok?" Lavi asked between trying to smack the Earl in the head with his hammer and dodging the counter attack, Lucy nodded stiffly. The pain in her head grew and grew until she couldn't stand anymore she sat on the ground, brought her knees up to her chest and leant her forehead on them. She had been suffering from migraines from the time she a child, and no one knew what the cause was, the only way she had learned to deal with it was too just sit still until it passed but this migraine was excruciatingly painful. She was so focused on her head that she didn't realise when the fight was over and the two exorcists landed either side of her.

"You ok?" Lavi asked kneeling down next to her, Lucy didn't dare move for fear of making her headache worse.

"Lucy is it your head?" Allen asked, Lucy managed to nod slightly but regretted it seconds later when her headache became worse, she yelped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the light.

"We should get back to the order" Allen suggested, not wanting to get involved in another fight before they have treated his friend.

"Yeah sure, but she can't stand" Lavi said with a grin.

"No worries I'll carry her" he answered himself, Lucy hardly heard what had been said, so she jumped when Lavi picked her up.

"Shall we go home, milady" he said all gentleman like, Lucy blushed deeper than her skirt, but couldn't do much more than nod briefly, before the pain made her yelp again. She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears flowing.

As soon as the trio got near to the order, Lucy's headache had passed and she was walking however Lavi refused to let her walk by herself and kept his arm around her shoulders in case she fell. On the other side of her Allen was walking, carrying her bag she felt like an old woman being helped across the street but she couldn't do much else, it wasn't like she was in the mood or even had the energy to argue otherwise. Her headache coupled with all the running and crying she had done had drained her energy.

"almost home" Allen said with a smile, Lucy sighed she had gotten over the initial shock of being told your only family was dead but it still hurt like nothing she had ever felt before, compared to that even her wounds seemed dulled in comparison. The order was busy when they re entered, only Leenalee stood at the doors waiting for them to return, it was clear someone had seen her leave and had told on her she looked around the three of them suspiciously frowning.

"Who told you I had left?" she asked the three of them, Lucy noticed Allen looking around for something and realised who it was.

"I'm going to kill that little golden telltale" she warned with an evil smile, Lavi laughed and Allen looked worried for his companions' safety.

"please don't kill him, master won't be happy if you do" Allen pleaded Lucy shook her head a small smile appearing on her face she couldn't help but smile at his face he looked so adorable.

"So who's this master?" Lucy said emphasising the word master with air quotes, Allen frowned at the question obviously remembering some bad memories.

"General cross" Leenalee answered, trying to lighten the mood and bring Allen out of his trance he had slipped into. Lucy knew how to wake him up but she didn't know if she had enough energy to keep standing much longer.

"Hey Shorty!" she shouted, everyone around her jumped holding back laughter. Allen just glared at the girl.

"It's Allen" he said.

"It woke you up though" she answered.

"There you are, I've got news!" Komui came running from the direction of his office and almost crashed into Leenalee as he skidded to a stop.

"Calm down brother" the girl warned, Komui pushed his glasses farther up his face before taking a deep breath and continuing his story.

"We have a new exorcist coming!" he said happily.

"When" Allen asked, happy that they would be getting to meet someone else.

"Today!" Leenalee sighed.

"stop shouting brother" Komui pouted at being scolded by his younger sister, but it only lasted second before split personality komui returned to his happy self again.

"Who are you sending to escort them here?" Allen asked curiously, ready to offer to go himself if needed.

"well, I haven't decided yet, but I was thinking you and Lavi could go, oh and take Lucy with you it might cheer her up a bit" he looked over at Lucy who had lost interest and was looking around the order still hoping she could catch Timcampy and make him pay for telling on her.

"Lucy that ok?" Lucy jumped at her name, and nodded still spaced out.

"Good well, you'll have to leave in an hour so get ready!" Komui skipped off back to his office merrily with Leenalee following.

"She you later guys" she called as she followed her immature brother down the corridor, frowning.

"Wow that's pretty soon, better get ready then" Lavi complained to Lucy who was still not paying attention to them.

"Lulu!" Lavi called, tapping Lucy on the shoulder she jumped and turned to him.

"Yes?" she spoke before she noticed how close he was and stepped back slightly blushing.

"We got to get ready to meet the new exorcist" he explained, Lucy nodded.

"Alright see you guys in an hour" she left the group and went to her room, taking as much time as she possibly could to get there. Once she did reach her room though she didn't go in, she just sat in the corridor opposite her door. Not wanting to see the empty inside and make herself cry again.

"damn it I'm late" Lucy complained to herself as she ran down the stairs and towards the door that led out of the order and down to the boat, standing at the door was Allen.

"Hey I'm sorry, I lost track of time" she apologized, leaning on the wall to catch her breath, Allen smiled.

"Its ok we're still waiting for Lavi anyway, I have no idea where he went" he said, watching Lucy as she frowned towards him and left the wall.

"Stay still" she said, a serious look on her face, Allen looked nervous as he watched the taller girl get closer and closer to him.

"Gotcha!" she shouted as she reached for Timcampy who was sitting, minding his own business on Allen's head.

"Get back here!" the golden golem flew away terrified, causing Lucy to chase him.

"Don't fly away!" she called running keeping her eyes on the golem and not looking where she was going. There was a loud crash as Lucy collided with Lavi and lost sight of Timcampy.

"That's twice in two days" he said to her, Lucy had landed on top of him again, her face inches from his. She blushed and quickly sat up on the ground.

"Sorry" she whispered, as he helped her stand grinning.

"What were you chasing anyway?" he asked, Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Or maybe you just wanted to crash into me again" he said, stepping closer to her, Lucy stepped back and folded her arms her face reddening.

"I was chasing that golden telltale" she explained walking away from the red head that was shaking his head and laughing at her.

"Well he's here shall we go" she said to Allen when they reached the door.

"My names Lavi" he whispered to in her ear making her jump and run down the steps to the boat.

"stop that!" she shouted, Lavi seemed amused at her reactions and kept doing it the entire way to the train station by the end of it she was incredibly annoyed at him and was refusing to talk to anyone.

"Sulking won't help" Lavi said, leaning his arm on her shoulder, Lucy didn't speak she just watched the train pulling into the station.

"Wonder if it's a girl?" Lavi said Lucy frowned at him.

"Is that all you think about?" Lavi grinned.

"You spoke" he exclaimed happily Lucy promptly shut her mouth and turned her face to the train once again. The doors opened and the few passengers got off, including their new recruit.

"Aawww not a girl" Lavi complained pouting playfully, trying to get Lucy to speak again but she was watching the boy who had exited the train carefully with a confused look in her face.

"kisa?" she whispered to herself, shrugging off Lavi's arm and walking towards the boy, as she got closer and saw his long silver hair tied in a pony tail behind him and his silver/grey eyes she knew who it was.

"Kisa!" she called the boy looked at her a second before he recognised her and smiled.

"Lucy" she saw him mouth as he walked toward her, Lucy hadn't seen her friend in such a long time that she didn't wait for him to get to her she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Kisa, I missed you" she whispered, the taller boy didn't hesitate he simply wrapped his arms around his friend and smiled.

"Your hair is silver" he said quietly Lucy stepped back and nodded, her face falling as she thought about why it was silver.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to her, bringing her smile back to her face.

"You know each other I take it" Lavi said pouting that Lucy had never hugged him like that.

"Yes, this is Yue Kisaragi" Lucy introduced her friend.

"Kisa, this Allen and Lavi, their exorcists too" Yue bowed to the two of them smiling politely.

The journey back to the order consisted of Lavi glaring at Yue who was staring at Lucy who was glaring at Lavi, while Allen was in a world of his own amused by the three-way silent, argument going on before him.

The four of them had caught a ride with a couple who were headed their way, and every time the cart jumped on the road it made Lucy jump with it however the two guys didn't seem to notice anything. They were deep in concentration having a staring contest with each other, it was clear that neither of them were going to let up.

"They are so stubborn" she said to Allen as she, moved from between the two and sat next to the younger boy, Allen nodded laughing to himself.

"How much longer will this take?" Lucy asked him, he shrugged his shoulders smiling.

"I'm not sure, not too long I hope. We have something to show you when we get back" Lucy sighed, she really hated travelling regardless of what they were travelling in.

"How long have you known Yue?" Allen asked, seeing Lucy's sad expression.

"I grew up with him, well me and...Al...my sister did" Lucy found it hard to even say her twins name it felt like every time she even thought about her that her heart would break, she dropped her eyes to the wooden floor of the cart they were in, playing with her now shorter, silver hair.

"He seems like a nice person" Allen stated trying to cheer Lucy up a bit but it failed, she leant her head against the side of the cart and closed her eyes with a sigh.

It took another twenty minutes before the cart came to a stop and the driver appeared.

"Sorry guys this is as far as were going, it's about a ten minute walk from here to were you said you want to go." The tall man said, scratching the back of his head, Allen smiled and jumped down from the cart.

"Thank you for the ride" he said shaking the man's hand, the other three took their time to leave the cart, Lavi and Yue jumped down first.

"Lucy" they said in unison before glaring at each other, they both held out their hand for Lucy to take and she looked between them confused and slightly nervous.

"Take my hand" Lavi said smiling at her.

"we need to leave no Lulu" Yue said also smiling, Lucy sighed and jumped down by herself running to be beside Allen and away from the inevitable argument.

"Thanks for the ride" she said to the driver once she reached Allen, behind them they heard yelling and both turned to see Lavi and glaring at the taller boy his arms folded.

"What's your problem?" he asked Yue, who just stayed silent and shook his head.

"I don't have one" he replied leaving Lavi beside the cart and following Lucy to where Allen stood.

"Thank you for helping us sir" he said to the man bowing his head, before turning to Lucy.

"Are you ok?" he asked, noticing her expression was anything but happy, the girl nodded.

"I'm fine" Lucy smiled but it faded quickly, Yue noticed this and placed his arm round her shoulders with a warm smile.

"So should we get going?" Allen asked, turning to the other three with a grin. The three nodded in unison, despite their very different expressions. As they got closer to the order Lucy slowed her place she almost stopped, she was walking that slow. Yue looked to her with a concerned expression, and tightened his arm which hadn't left her shoulders the entire way home.

"Don't you want to go back?" he asked her as the rest of the group left them behind not realising that they had slowed down at all. Lucy looked down at the floor, she knew the reason she didn't want to go back, but she didn't want her friend to worry about her so she raised her head with a smile.

"I'm just tired" she replied.

"Hey you guys coming!" Lavi shouted to the two making them both jump.

"Calm down we're coming!" Lucy shouted back, running to meet the other two exorcists, leaving Yue behind them.

Once they returned to the black order, Lucy managed to escape to a clearing near the dojo where Kanda was training she heard his voice as he cursed himself for doing something wrong. She followed the wooden structure around until she reached the back of it, before her laid a lake surrounded by cherry trees with one Willow tree over hanging the still, clear water. She walked to the edge of the water and looked down into the eyes of her reflection, she knelt down beside the water and stared at her reflection. Her expression was blank, she placed her fingers at the corners of her mouth and pushed up forming a smile, however as soon as she dropped her hands her blank expression returned and she sighed.

Behind her, she heard footsteps and jumped, turning to see Kanda standing glaring at her.

"This is my spot," he complained, walking towards her, still holding a wooden sword in his hand.

"Its nature you don't own it" Lucy replied, but her voice was barely audible.

"What did say?" Kanda asked with a sigh Lucy shrugged her shoulders and returned her gaze to the water before her.

"your annoying" she heard Kanda say as he left, Lucy grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at the back of his head, it hit him and some of it stuck to his ponytail. Kanda stopped and spun round on Lucy who was now staring at the water pretending nothing had happened.

"Hey you, what was that for!" Kanda shouted, getting very angry. Lucy merely turned round and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you...!" Kanda walked quickly up to her, and stood directly behind her.

"What?" Lucy asked, standing and glaring up into his eyes.

"Your annoying" he repeated his insult but Lucy just shrugged her shoulders again.

"I know, I've been told that before" she replied.

"Hey guys!" both of the exorcists jumped at the sound of Lavi's voice.

"What's going on?" the red head asked the two who were still glaring at each other.

"Lulu what did you do to yuu now?" Lavi asked laughing, Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing" she said, this made Kanda extremely angry and he turned and stormed off away from the girl before he did something he would most probably be scolded for.

"Wow he's angry" Lavi exclaimed, turning to Lucy who had returned to the water and was sitting with her back to him, watching a few leaves float across the azure surface.

"You ok?" the boy asked as he sat beside her, Lucy nodded silently.

"You're not fooling me" he replied.

"I'm clever you see" he said, pointing to his head as he spoke, Lucy looked at him and laughed.

"What you think I'm not smart?" Lavi asked pouting.

"Prove it" Lucy replied.

"Fine listen to this"

Lavi took a deep breath before he spoke again, leaving Lucy in suspense.

"es ist gut, dich wieder zu sehen smile" the red head grinned pleased with himself, but Lucy just looked confused.

"what does that mean exactly?" Lucy asked.

"its means...it's good to see you smile again" Lavi replied grinning, Lucy blushed slightly as Lavi edged closer to her and placed his arm round her shoulders.

"if anythings bothering you, you can tell me" he said, Lucy nodded silently letting her eyes return to the lake before her. They sat i silence for a while before he spoke again, but when he did his voice was soft and quiet.

"i'm sorry that i couldnt save her" he whispered, Lucy turned to him and smiled slightly.

"it wasnt your fault" she reassured but he shook his head, closing his eyes. Lucy felt terrible for him, he was blaming himself for something which couldnt have been avoided by anyone but herself, it made her want to confort him but she didnt know what to say to make him feel better.

"it really wasn't your fault" Lucy whispered, Lavi finally opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"are you trying to confort me?" he asked, Lucy nodded nervously.

"i see, well i know one sure way to help me and you feel better" he whispered, removing his arm and turning her to face him.

"what is it?" Lucy asked innoscently, Blushing as Lavi leant forward and half closed his eyes.

"close your eyes" he whispered, Lucy felt her heartbeat increase she was sure Lavi could hear it, her she imagined her face to be redder than his hair by now. Their noses brushed and Lucy gasped, closing her eyes in surprise, she heard Lavi laugh softly and seconds later his lips touched hers. By now Lucy's mind was reeling, her heartbeat racing faster than she thought possible.

"smile for me" Lavi whispered as he pulled back and hugged her close to his chest.

"L...Lavi i..." Lucy stuttered as he released his grip on her and sat back smiling at her.

"smile" he whispered again, brushing a strand of hair out of face and securing it behind her ear, Lucy gave him her best smile.

"better, but next time i want a real smile" he hugged her once again and she leant her head on his shoulder.


End file.
